


Lay Me Down

by JustKeepShipping1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKeepShipping1/pseuds/JustKeepShipping1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe close the distance between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

Beca lay on her side in bed, the dark of the night covering her like a blanket and the light of the moon casting shadows against the walls. She reached out her hand to the empty space next to her, resting it on the cool pillow that still carried the lingering scent of the woman she loved. It was more than distance between them right now but music was where they would find each other in the great unknown of reality. She pushed play on the phone lying next to her and closed her eyes as Sam Smith’s voice cut the air, the crisp sound of piano keys carrying her away to another place.

 

Yes I do, I believe

That one day I will be, where I was

Right there, right next to you

 

She turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway wearing only her button up pajama shirt and felt her breath catch in her throat. Slowly Chloe moved towards her, their eyes never leaving each other.

 

And it's hard, the days just seem so dark

The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you

 

Beca sat up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and reached out to take Chloe’s hips in her hands, needing to know this moment was real.One of Chloe’s hands slid across her shoulder to her back, the other moving against her cheek and into her hair, grasping gently, causing Beca’s eyes to close briefly.

 

Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?

No words can explain, the way I'm missing you

The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside

These tears, they tell their own story

 

Chloe leaned down to capture Beca’s lips with her own, tongue sweeping gently across her lips asking for entrance. There was nothing Beca wouldn’t give her. She slid her hands down Chloe’s thighs and then back up under the shirt, needing to feel the warm skin beneath her fingertips. Leaning back onto the bed, she pulled Chloe with her, never breaking their kiss.

 

You told me not to cry when you were gone

But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

 

She moved to hold Chloe’s face in her hand to deepen the kiss, both eagerly seeking comfort in the other’s lips. Beca rolled them over so she was on top, pushing herself up to look into the beautiful blue eyes of her lover.

 

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you

And make sure you're alright

I'll take care of you

And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

 

She closed her eyes at the feeling of Chloe's hand on her face, turning it to place a kiss in her palm before taking her hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and holding it against the bed.

 

I'm reaching out to you

Can you hear my call? (Who's to say you won't hear me?)

This hurt that I've been through

I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

 

Slowly, seductively, she lowered herself onto Chloe, letting her weight settle fully on the older girl who's legs went to wrap around her waist, attempting to pull them closer together. 

 

You told me not to cry when you were gone

But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

 

Her hand gripped tighter to the one in hers and she rested her forehead against Chloe's, just needing to breathe in the same air for a moment.

 

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you

And make sure you're alright

I'll take care of you

And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight

 

When she opened her eyes she was once again alone, embraced only by the night. The song came to an end, filling the room with a lonely silence.

 

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you


End file.
